Monster
by ZeenoMCR
Summary: "I'll stop the whole world/I'll stop the whole world/From turning into a monster/And eating us alive" -Paramore "Monster"  AU, Vampires, based off the song by Paramore that is quoted above, T for later violence/cursing
1. Chapter 1

_You were my conscience_  
><em>So solid, now you're like water<em>  
><em>And we started drowning<em>  
><em>Not like we'd sink any farther<em>  
><em>But I let my heart go<em>  
><em>It's somewhere down at the bottom<em>  
><em>But I'll get a new one<em>  
><em>And come back from the hope that you've stolen<em>

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_  
><em>From turning into a monster, and eating us alive<em>  
><em>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<em>  
><em>Well, now that you're gone the world is ours<em>

_I'm only human_  
><em>I've got a skeleton in me<em>  
><em>But I'm not the villain<em>  
><em>Despite what you're always preaching<em>  
><em>Call me a traitor<em>  
><em>I'm just collecting your victims<em>  
><em>And they're getting stronger<em>  
><em>I hear them calling, and calling<em>

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_  
><em>From turning into a monster, and eating us alive<em>  
><em>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<em>  
><em>Well, now that you're gone the world is ours<em>

_Well, you thought of straight big solutions_  
><em>But I like the tension<em>  
><em>And not always knowing the answers<em>  
><em>But you're gonna lose it<em>  
><em>You're gonna lose it<em>

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_  
><em>From turning into a monster, and eating us alive<em>  
><em>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<em>  
><em>Well, now that you're gone the world<em>

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_  
><em>From turning into a monster, and eating us alive<em>  
><em>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<em>  
><em>Well, now that you're gone the world is ours<em>

The war began in 2012. It was the Volturi against we vegetarian vampires. They thought it was horrible, and that if we could not hold our ground then we were weak. A great many of our numbers were lost. We lost sisters; brothers; mates. Human blood was spilled as well. The Volturi were smug and decided to outlaw substituting human blood for animal blood. We were driven into hiding.

I was on the winning side in the beginning; I was with the Volturi. They said it was okay that _I_ wanted to be vegetarian. But as the time passed, they began trying to force me away from that lifestyle. In the midst of a battle, I snuck away. I found another girl that wanted to be with this lifestyle, but was afraid because the rest of her coven had easily changed to hunting humans; her name was Tanya. I promised her protection, and we travelled together. I met another vampire from my past—Victoria, whom I had feared before—and she stuck with us. We hunted well; the animal population was blooming. A mated pair—Kayla and Brett—came to us soon after. And so our clan grew, took on a shape.

**_DAY 1 (Pt. 1)_**

The year is now 2066. It is the beginning of winter. We are living in Alaska, where grizzly bears are plentiful. We're living in a large, beautiful home. No one suspects that we exist the way we do. I am out hunting with Victoria and Tanya; we have a rule that you must hunt in parties of at least three for safety.

"I smell grizzly," Victoria whispers, smiling. "I want this one."

Tanya grins at her. "No way! You got it last time."

I shake my head at their nonsense, then report. "I smell a herd of elk. Let's leave the grizzly for later, okay?"

They nod and we begin running towards the elk. In less than a minute, we're upon them. We hunt gracefully and silently. Each of us takes down an adult. We barely hunt; only when we absolutely need to. Victoria's very thirsty, and she gets blood all over her blouse. We'll need new clothes soon enough. On the way back, we find the grizzly and share it. Relatively satisfied, we need to find a few to drain and store, just in case. There have been times where we can't leave the house for many months, and have lasted only on stale, bottled blood. I manage to find a den of snow leopards and we hunt. A few elk on the way back, and we're stocked up. At the house, we enter through the cellar and carefully place the bottles in the coolers. The bottles are airtight, and you can't even smell what's in them.

We move upstairs. Kayla and Brett are sitting on the loveseat, quietly talking. Martha (who we all call Marty) is watching CNN, which is being hosted now by a beautiful female vampire. Everything looks so normal. Marty suddenly looks up and grins, obviously happy we're back. Kayla smiles at us, and Brett does that cute grin of his.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask.

Marty taps her chin with her finger. "Well, Peter and Alex went to go play on the X-Box in Peter's room; Cassie is in her room painting; Sam is busy watching her paint and reading his comics."

I nod. Everyone's accounted for. Suddenly there's a quick knock on the front door. Everyone goes silent. Even the sounds of a shooting game that have been echoing from upstairs have stopped. Tanya is gone, and I see her disappear upstairs. Of course, she's going to stay with Peter. Alex is downstairs in an instant, sitting beside Marty. Victoria and I are the ones to answer the door. I look through the peephole, and I see seven people. Each is deathly pale, with gold-black eyes. I nod at Victoria, smiling.

"Guys, it's safe!" she yells, and all activity resumes.

Victoria bolts upstairs, quite obviously to change so she does not look like a she-demon.

I undo the five bolts on the door and peek through the crack made by the chain. "Yes, can I help you?"

I know them. I know each of them. But I'm not about to say that, not about to reveal that. Carlisle is the one to speak. "Is this a safe house?"

"Yes," I reply. "There's ten of us; eight are mated, and my sister and I are the only ones who are not. How many of you?"

"Seven," Esme says, her voice quivering like she's afraid.

I rake a hand though my hair, catching a few tangles. I close the door enough to take off the chain and usher them inside. "Come in, come in. We don't use the third floor; you can stay there. I just need to ask the others..."

Kayla's suddenly sitting on the couch, smiling innocently while Brett is holding her hand. "Ask us what?"

It takes a lot to make a smile appear on my face. "There is a coven here, seeking safe haven."

"Bella..." Kayla says, almost in a warning tone.

"I know what happened last time," I reply. "I was a fool to trust them; to not see through the guise. We should have listened to you Kayla. All of us should have, and maybe they wouldn't have done such an awful thing."

She glares, eyes turning to slits. "Then what exactly are you thinking? We lost two good people, just because you have a big heart! Ugh, you could cool it with the friendliness and the compassion if you want us all to stay existing. You should be glad that Victoria's your best friend; she's more willing to kick some asses if you're in trouble."

I bare my teeth in a snarl. "Kayla, calm down! This is different; ask Marty. They are not with the Volturi. They are not with the other family that took John and Nykki. They are not."

Kayla looks at me, wide-eyed. We rarely mention Marty's affinity to see what lies ahead for us. Suddenly the tension melts from her face, and she sighs. "Okay. They can stay. I trust you, Bella. I trust you. Brett? What do you think?"

Lazily, he smiles at us. "Well, my first thought is you shouldn't be fighting, girls. And the second is that it'd be cool to have a few new faces. Thirdly—"

"Ugh this is a long list!" Kayla sighs.

"—who's the third president of the United States?"

I raise one eyebrow, then reply, "Thomas Jefferson."

Brett nods, and then runs upstairs.

"HA!" I can hear him yell. "PETER I WON THE BET! THIRD PRESIDENT IS THOMAS JEFFERSON!"

Kayla rolls her eyes. "Of course. Remind me to go kick Peter's ass later."

"No promises," I reply teasingly.

Then I head upstairs with the Cullens, to find the others and get their opinions.

Peter and Tanya take one look at the family and decide. "Definitely yes!"

There's a whole moment where Tanya and the Cullen family have a reunion, but then we go across the hall to Marty and Alex's room. Marty sizes them up, and nods. Their decision is a resounding "yes" simply because of Marty's gift.

Now we have to contend with Victoria. I track her down, and her answer is—not surprisingly—a gigantic, "NO!"

I give her my best look. "Everyone else has said yes! In a family of seventeen, we'd not be open to more attacks. Can you imagine not having to watch your back even here in our little piece of safety?"

She winces. "But... Bells? Can _you_ imagine having _them_ here? I remember how you were, even though you'd already had Tanya find you. You will not be like that again, I swear to you, my sister."

"You're outnumbered. Nine dead-set with yes, and you with a resounding no," I say, hoping to sway her.

Victoria glares at me and shakes her head. "_Okay..._ Okay, fine. This better not turn out like Zöe's family, or I get permission to kick all your asses and theirs, too."

I nod my consent. "Alright."

We go back downstairs, and Victoria follows. She wants to be there when I go over a few things with them.


	2. Chapter 2

_You were my conscience_  
><em>So solid, now you're like water<em>  
><em>And we started drowning<em>  
><em>Not like we'd sink any farther<em>  
><em>But I let my heart go<em>  
><em>It's somewhere down at the bottom<em>  
><em>But I'll get a new one<em>  
><em>And come back from the hope that you've stolen<em>

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_  
><em>From turning into a monster, and eating us alive<em>  
><em>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<em>  
><em>Well, now that you're gone the world is ours<em>

_I'm only human_  
><em>I've got a skeleton in me<em>  
><em>But I'm not the villain<em>  
><em>Despite what you're always preaching<em>  
><em>Call me a traitor<em>  
><em>I'm just collecting your victims<em>  
><em>And they're getting stronger<em>  
><em>I hear them calling, and calling<em>

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_  
><em>From turning into a monster, and eating us alive<em>  
><em>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<em>  
><em>Well, now that you're gone the world is ours<em>

_Well, you thought of straight big solutions_  
><em>But I like the tension<em>  
><em>And not always knowing the answers<em>  
><em>But you're gonna lose it<em>  
><em>You're gonna lose it<em>

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_  
><em>From turning into a monster, and eating us alive<em>  
><em>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<em>  
><em>Well, now that you're gone the world<em>

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_  
><em>From turning into a monster, and eating us alive<em>  
><em>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<em>  
><em>Well, now that you're gone the world is ours<em>

The war began in 2012. It was the Volturi against we vegetarian vampires. They thought it was horrible, and that if we could not hold our ground then we were weak. A great many of our numbers were lost. We lost sisters; brothers; mates. Human blood was spilled as well. The Volturi were smug and decided to outlaw substituting human blood for animal blood. We were driven into hiding.

I was on the winning side in the beginning; I was with the Volturi. They said it was okay that _I_ wanted to be vegetarian. But as the time passed, they began trying to force me away from that lifestyle. In the midst of a battle, I snuck away. I found another girl that wanted to be with this lifestyle, but was afraid because the rest of her coven had easily changed to hunting humans; her name was Tanya. I promised her protection, and we travelled together. I met another vampire from my past—Victoria, whom I had feared before—and she stuck with us. We hunted well; the animal population was blooming. A mated pair—Kayla and Brett—came to us soon after. And so our clan grew, took on a shape.

**_DAY 1 (Pt. 2)_**

I sit on the arm of the armchair that Victoria is sitting on, and take a deep breath. It's been so long, and they have probably forgotten me. But, still, I need to choose what I say _very_ carefully. "My name is Bella, but you have probably heard that. I can figure who you are, seeing Tanya's reaction to you. She's seen a lot, that girl has. It'll be good that you are here. Tanya lost everyone she loved. But that is aside from the point. I won't ask for any stories you don't wish to tell, as I refuse to tell mine to anyone but Victoria and Tanya. Neither of them will tell you, and they will keep their thoughts in check as well. I am aware of what you can do, each of you."

The Cullens look surprised, and I smile slightly. "I will tell you this; we have privacy here. You may go to any floor, except the tower which is my own. Usually we keep to ourselves, except sometimes Marty will bug you. I'll only call a family meeting if it's an emergency. Keep any phone calls short—fifteen seconds, because we do not know if the Volturi clan can trace our calls. Do not reveal where we are. Other than that, our place is a home and you may do what you wish. Is that alright?"

I tack the question on, so I seem slightly decent and a little less bossy. Emmett grins. "So you basically mean don't kill each other, don't tell anyone where we are, and don't bother anything we shouldn't?"

I nod. "Basically."

"Damn," he says. "Well there goes my day."

Rosalie smacks him on the back of my head. Victoria snickers.

"You look familiar," Jasper comments. "Have we seen either of you before?"

Victoria and I share a glance. Victoria smiles at them very bitterly. "My name is _Victoria_. I haven't always hunted animals. I had a mate named James. Ring a bell?"

They all suddenly look defensive. Alice almost shrieks. "Ohmygood_ness_! I never thought we'd see you again!"

She looks fearful, too. Victoria's smile becomes less bitter and more warm. "Don't worry, kid. Scary ol' Victoria's not going to kill you."

Then she pauses, considering. "Yet."

I groan. "_Victoria!_ Would you please quit it for once? A moment of peace, that's all I ask! Yet you continue!"

My best friend frowns. "Aw. Okay. Sorry, Bells. Forgiveness is divine!"

"Unfortunately, that's true. But usually that means second chances, not nine-hundredth chances. It's fine," I reply, not really exaggerating.

Emmett snickers, and I try to ignore him. Jasper turns to me, and I drop my head. "My name is Bella. I have never killed a human. I lost my mate. End of story."

Rosalie looks like she's about to burst, because she's figured it out. I shoot her a warning look.

_No,_ says my gaze. _Don't reveal me._

Rosalie lets out a breath and leans back against Emmett, eyeing me. Victoria suddenly shoves me off the chair. I catch myself on the coffee table, and vault back up onto the chair arm. I frown at Victoria, and she grins, shoving me off again. Everyone laughs, even Edward. I crack a smile. When Victoria offers to help me up, I pull her off the chair and take her spot.


	3. Chapter 3

_You were my conscience_  
><em>So solid, now you're like water<em>  
><em>And we started drowning<em>  
><em>Not like we'd sink any farther<em>  
><em>But I let my heart go<em>  
><em>It's somewhere down at the bottom<em>  
><em>But I'll get a new one<em>  
><em>And come back from the hope that you've stolen<em>

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_  
><em>From turning into a monster, and eating us alive<em>  
><em>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<em>  
><em>Well, now that you're gone the world is ours<em>

_I'm only human_  
><em>I've got a skeleton in me<em>  
><em>But I'm not the villain<em>  
><em>Despite what you're always preaching<em>  
><em>Call me a traitor<em>  
><em>I'm just collecting your victims<em>  
><em>And they're getting stronger<em>  
><em>I hear them calling, and calling<em>

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_  
><em>From turning into a monster, and eating us alive<em>  
><em>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<em>  
><em>Well, now that you're gone the world is ours<em>

_Well, you thought of straight big solutions_  
><em>But I like the tension<em>  
><em>And not always knowing the answers<em>  
><em>But you're gonna lose it<em>  
><em>You're gonna lose it<em>

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_  
><em>From turning into a monster, and eating us alive<em>  
><em>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<em>  
><em>Well, now that you're gone the world<em>

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_  
><em>From turning into a monster, and eating us alive<em>  
><em>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<em>  
><em>Well, now that you're gone the world is ours<em>

The war began in 2012. It was the Volturi against we vegetarian vampires. They thought it was horrible, and that if we could not hold our ground then we were weak. A great many of our numbers were lost. We lost sisters; brothers; mates. Human blood was spilled as well. The Volturi were smug and decided to outlaw substituting human blood for animal blood. We were driven into hiding.

I was on the winning side in the beginning; I was with the Volturi. They said it was okay that _I_ wanted to be vegetarian. But as the time passed, they began trying to force me away from that lifestyle. In the midst of a battle, I snuck away. I found another girl that wanted to be with this lifestyle, but was afraid because the rest of her coven had easily changed to hunting humans; her name was Tanya. I promised her protection, and we travelled together. I met another vampire from my past—Victoria, whom I had feared before—and she stuck with us. We hunted well; the animal population was blooming. A mated pair—Kayla and Brett—came to us soon after. And so our clan grew, took on a shape.

**_Day Two (Part 1)_**

A scream pierces the air, and there's the sound of breaking glass. I practically fly out of my room and make it to Marty, who is still paler than usual and wide-eyed.

"FAMILY MEETING, KITCHEN, NOW!" I yell, filled with worry.

Tanya and Peter walk down first, then Cassie and Sam, then Victoria, then the Cullens, then Alex, then Kayla and Brett. I place my hands on Marty's shoulders. "Okay, Marty. What do you see?"

When she speaks, her voice is horrified. "The Volturi are coming. It's a raid. Bella, they know you're here. Aro wants you. He's sent Jane and Alec. He knows you can't protect us all."

I feel sick, and I sink to the floor. "Oh my God."

"We can't run, either," Marty continues. "They're coming in from the north, and we probably have an hour and a half, maybe two. There's six coming for us. They don't know the Cullens are here. We could take them in a fight."

Kayla looks like she's going to kill Marty. "This isn't coming to a fight! There's always a chance to run. Just let Brett help teleport a few of us. And Peter's very fast, so he can carry Tanya out. I sort of wish we still had Levi—that boy from Zöe's clan—with us. He could manipulate earth, remember?"

I press my face into my hands and mumble, "Let's not fight. We need to decide fight or flight."

Marty speaks first. "I say fight. I'm sick and tired of running from them. Let's show them that our humanity makes us strong."

Alex automatically agrees with Marty. "Where she goes, I'm going. 'Sides, I'm tired of the Volturi, too."

Brett nods grimly. "Fight."

Kayla presses her lips together. "Flight. I'd say to fight is stupid."

Peter and Tanya speak as one, "Fight."

Victoria gives a feral, tight-lipped smile. "I say fight. Let's show 'em what we can do."

I lift my face and look over at the Cullens, almost smiling at them. Almost. "Well? You're a part of our family now. Vote, each of you."

Emmett yells, "FIGHT!"

Jasper nods. "Fight."

Alice closes her eyes for a second and then smiles when she opens them. "Fight."

Rosalie shakes her head. "Flight."

Esme and Carlisle look at each other, and Carlisle speaks. "I wouldn't say I _want_ to fight, but I'll agree with Alice. Fight."

Esme nods. "Fight."

I look at Edward, and he says, "Fight."

I stand back up. "And you know my answer. I hate to fight, but we need to show the Volturi what we animal-hunters can do. We need to show them that our humanity doesn't make us weak. It makes us stronger than they could ever know."

Victoria walks over and puts her hands on my shoulders. "If you die, I swear I'm gonna kill you."

"That makes zero sense, Vic," I reply after a second.

She smirks. "Your _face_ makes zero sense."

I roll my eyes, and poke her. "I could make up a better joke in my sleep. Well, if I could sleep..."

Victoria's smile turns to a smirk, then she sighs. "I'll get changed."

"Kayla, Tanya, Marty, Cassie, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie! Y'all better put on some clothes that'll last in a fight. If you can't find anything, I've got some spare clothes. Boys, you should get changed too," Victoria ordered, and everyone ran off.

Then she looked at me. "Promise me you won't die out there."

"I swear to you that I'll try not to die," I replied to her.

We hugged and she was gone. I quickly headed upstairs and changed out of my fashionable (yet shit to fight in) clothes. I ducked into a pair of skinnies, a nice comfy tank, my favorite oversized tee, some sneakers, a pair of arm warmers, and a long necklace. Nothing overdone, just something like I'd wear to muck around or hunt. I ran over to Victoria's room, and she was just finishing fastening her shawl around her shoulders. I read her tee aloud, then smiled. "'Kiss me, I'm Irish.' You're not Irish, Victoria."

"Oh well. They can learn that _after_ they kiss me," she replies, smirking at me.

I laugh and she tosses an arm around my shoulders. Kayla is waiting in the hallway for us, clad in black with her arms criss-crossed and a scowl planted firmly on her face. I grin even more widely at her expression.

"What the _hell_ are you laughing at?" growls Kayla. "We could quite possible die today!"

"No we won't!" both Victoria and I exclaim at the same second.

Kayla just shakes her head and goes downstairs. Tanya and Peter appears, closely followed by Brett, then Cassie and Sam, then Marty and Alex. The Cullens file from their rooms and follow our family downstairs. We are all very quiet. Victoria and I finally head down and all of us gather around on the couches.

"I don't think we're gonna die," I start. "The thing is, I'm not sure. Some of us may die. All of us may die. We may be taken prisoner. We may all live. None of us can be sure. Or... well... Marty? Alice?"

Marty shrugs and Alice drops her head. Neither have had a vision, obviously.

I continue. "So, I've got a couple things I want to get off my chest."

Victoria very silently looks at me, as does Tanya. I nod at them. I take one deep breath and forge ahead. "I'm not who I seem to be. Yes, my name is Bella. Yes, I lost my mate. Yes, I have met Victoria once before. Yes, I have never killed a human. But that is _not_ the end of the story. I was human sixty years ago. My birthday was September 13th. While I was human, I became aware that vampires exist."

Rosalie just smiles at me. All the rest of the Cullens are basically gawking. Victoria looks over at them and asks, "Well? Anything you want to say?"

"Ohmygood_ness_!" Alice shrieks, and hugs me tightly (Cassie is snickering uncontrollably at the pixielike vampire). "My brother is such an _idiot_! Ugh, he made us leave you to keep you out of danger and here you are with Victoria and Tanya and all the others and you're a vampire. Well, obviously because you're still here after the Volturi's change but _ohmygoodness_!"

I very quickly push Alice back a little. "Okay first, that was _way_ too hyper. Second, what do you mean you guys left to keep me out of danger? Thirdly, why do you even care it's me?"

"Firstly, sorry. Secondly, Edward should explain that. Thirdly, we really do think of you as family, no matter how much we've hurt you."

I am already shaking my head before Alice is halfway finished with her third statement. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but when this shit is all over, I need an explanation."

Edward cuts in. "I'll give you the explanation."

I nod. Marty and Alice zone out at the same time, and Marty is zoned out a millisecond longer. I am over to Marty in a second, and grasp her shoulders. "What did you see? You have to tell me what you saw!"

She is still dazed but manages to murmur, "They're coming. Now."

"Who?" I demand. "Which of the guard are coming?"

Alice answers that one. "Dimitri, Felix, Alec, Jane, Santiago, and Afton."

"Felix and Santiago both have incredible strength." I say. "Alec has sensory deprivation. Jane has the illusion of pain. Dimitri is a tracker. Afton can make you think he's invisible but it's just an illusion, like Jane's gift."

"How did you know that?" Carlisle asks, almost in wonder.

I smile and reply, "Aro asked me to join the guard when I was first changed. I had no knowledge all three of them are sick, evil bastards that only want power. Thanks for the heads-up. I left during the middle of a raid; that's how I found Tanya. Her family turned on her, and she ran in the midst of the same raid I escaped during."

"I think we should get ready to fight now!" Marty shouts, frowning at each of us.

I nod. "Right!"

We all go outside, and wait to face our fate. Marty is half-zoned-out, half-awake; Alice is the same way. Brett's grinning cockily and he's faking karate; Emmett fist-bumps him. Both Rosalie and Kayla are shaking their heads. Tanya and Peter have their foreheads pressed together and are talking very quietly to one another. Cassie and Sam kiss sweetly and quickly, then break apart. The Cullens are all preparing for the worst. Edward reaches out and takes my hand. I don't pull back. It's no time for grudges. Victoria looks over at us and she's half-snarling, half-smiling. I smile at her. She nods and looks to the north, where we are all facing.

They appear like ghosts, slowly and gracefully slipping from the fog. Jane and Alec are leading them. Santiago and Felix flank them; bodyguards. Afton is on the far right. Dimitri is on the far left. I frown as Jane and Alec throw their hoods back.

"Bella!" Jane exclaims, like she's not here to fight, and like we're old friends. "Oh how lovely!"

I swallow my pride and reply. "Hello, Jane. Did Aro not inform you of my residence here?"

"He did, but I was sure you'd be gone by the time we arrived. And your clan has grown. We were aware of ten, not seventeen," Jane says, smiling.

"We offer safe haven," I tell her.

Victoria nods and mumbles, "Even when it's a shit idea."

I try to slap her, but I'm not taking my eyes off the Volturi's party and I miss. Jane keeps on smiling. Alec is the one to speak. "Bella, have you reconsidered joining us? Desertion is usually punished harshly, but it will not be if you come back to us."

More stubborn than a mule, I glare at him and at all of them. "No."

All of my coven are just as stubborn as me. The Cullens decline as well. Jane looks beautiful as she smirks evilly. "Then die."

They rush forward as one. My mental shield covers all of us, and when I retract it, I force it to stay on everyone's minds. Alec and Jane are useless. They must fight.

Felix reaches me first. He slams me onto my back, and I know I'm going to be sore. I shove him off, and he flies into a tree. I snarl and launch myself at Afton. He thinks he's invisible. My flying tackle erases that thought. When Felix bowls me over on the other side of Afton, it's Victoria that rips Felix's head off. I can see Alice lighting a pyre as I tackle Afton again. It's a brutal fight, but he runs off. Chicken-ass bitch.

Alec's a sneaky bastard, and he catches Emmett from behind. Jasper helps him. I help Carlisle with Jane. She's fighting like hell. I'm mentally exhausted from keeping the shields up, but I can't let them slip. I'm the one to get Jane on the ground. I feel like I want to cause her immense pain, but I end her quickly.

As I turn, Santiago's trying to beat Esme. Trying. Santiago's down before Carlisle can even _think_ about trying to help his wife. Santiago is in flames before I can even smile. Alec's still fighting. Cassie, Sam, Kayla, and Emmett are still fighting him. I run to help Jasper and Marty with Dimitri. This time, Dimitri flings Jasper away like a ragdoll, shoves Marty across the yard, and pins me down. I snap at him, trying to bite and scratch and tear. It's useless, and Dimitri gets ready to kill me.

"No you don't!" Edward's voice yells, and Dimitri's gone.

I vault to my feet as Dimitri goes up in smoke. I grin at him and run off. Alice is frozen beside the bonfire. She screams. "THERE'S MORE COMING!"

That's when they appear. Twenty, thirty, forty... I can't even count how many. Tanya gasps. "Kate? Irina? _Carmen?_ Elezear? Oh gods above!"

I can see Heidi, and Renata. There's Zöe's clan in its entirety. We're outnumbered, and there are too many with gifts. They just stand there, with Afton in the lead, surrounding us.

"Brett!" I yell, and he's instantly beside me with Kayla.

"I'm guessing you want me to teleport as many as I can out of here, right?" he asks and grins cheekily.

"No shit Sherlock," I reply. "Get Cassie, Sam, Alex, Marty, yourself, and Kayla. Can you handle that?"

He shrugs. "I can try."

Then they're gone. The Volturi look confused, and then the order is given. "GET THEM!"

As the Volturi surge forward, I catch Tanya's eye and nod. She whispers to Peter and they're gone, as well. As noted, Peter is very fast. Myself, the Cullens, and Victoria remain. I smile at Victoria. "Goodbye, my old friend. Take care of the family."

She shrieks at me, calling me unimaginable names, telling me I'd told her I wouldn't die. For one single instant, I'm afraid. I yell for Brett. He appears, and with him, the Cullens and Victoria disappear. I drop to my knees. Heidi roughly grabs me and forces me to stand. Chelsea punches me and I drop once more. She kicks me twice, and then Afton warns her that Aro wants me alive. Chelsea sneers at him, kicks me once more, and storms away. Afton grins down at me. "Well, well. Finally the great and powerful Isabella Swan is defeated. We told you animal blood would make you weak."

I spit in his face and snarl, "It gives me humanity, and my humanity makes me stronger than you could ever dream of."

He laughs, wiping the venom off his face. Then I'm hoisted upright again, and they drag me off. By what everyone's saying, I'm going to Italy. Again.

Joyous.


	4. Chapter 4

_You were my conscience  
><em>_So solid, now you're like water_  
><em>And we started drowning<em>  
><em>Not like we'd sink any farther<em>  
><em>But I let my heart go<em>  
><em>It's somewhere down at the bottom<em>  
><em>But I'll get a new one<em>  
><em>And come back from the hope that you've stolen<em>

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_  
><em>From turning into a monster, and eating us alive<em>  
><em>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<em>  
><em>Well, now that you're gone the world is ours<em>

_I'm only human_  
><em>I've got a skeleton in me<em>  
><em>But I'm not the villain<em>  
><em>Despite what you're always preaching<em>  
><em>Call me a traitor<em>  
><em>I'm just collecting your victims<em>  
><em>And they're getting stronger<em>  
><em>I hear them calling, and calling<em>

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_  
><em>From turning into a monster, and eating us alive<em>  
><em>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<em>  
><em>Well, now that you're gone the world is ours<em>

_Well, you thought of straight big solutions_  
><em>But I like the tension<em>  
><em>And not always knowing the answers<em>  
><em>But you're gonna lose it<em>  
><em>You're gonna lose it<em>

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_  
><em>From turning into a monster, and eating us alive<em>  
><em>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<em>  
><em>Well, now that you're gone the world<em>

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_  
><em>From turning into a monster, and eating us alive<em>  
><em>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<em>  
><em>Well, now that you're gone the world is ours<em>

The war began in 2012. It was the Volturi against we vegetarian vampires. They thought it was horrible, and that if we could not hold our ground then we were weak. A great many of our numbers were lost. We lost sisters; brothers; mates. Human blood was spilled as well. The Volturi were smug and decided to outlaw substituting human blood for animal blood. We were driven into hiding.

I was on the winning side in the beginning; I was with the Volturi. They said it was okay that _I_ wanted to be vegetarian. But as the time passed, they began trying to force me away from that lifestyle. In the midst of a battle, I snuck away. I found another girl that wanted to be with this lifestyle, but was afraid because the rest of her coven had easily changed to hunting humans; her name was Tanya. I promised her protection, and we travelled together. I met another vampire from my past—Victoria, whom I had feared before—and she stuck with us. We hunted well; the animal population was blooming. A mated pair—Kayla and Brett—came to us soon after. And so our clan grew, took on a shape.

_**Day Two (Part 2)**_

They drag me inside, and it takes a mere second for my eyes to adjust. Multiple plane rides have passed, and a long car trip. I am inside the Volturi throne room. Three men stare at me, two with white hair and one raven black. Aro smiles down at me. I know the evil behind that seemingly oblivious smile.

"Dear Bella! You have returned!" Aro greets cheerily, rising from his throne.

Caius hisses at me, and I spit in his direction. And for Aro, I glare at him, a low snarl pulling from my throat. "You make it seem as if I'm here by my own wishes, Aro."

Afton grabs my hair and pulls me upwards. I bite back a cry of pain, and sigh when I fall back to the floor on my knees. Aro shakes his head. "Now, Afton. Be kind to the child; she used to be one of us, if you remember."

"She also killed our entire scout group, except for Afton!" Chelsea yells, kicking me in my side.

I fall forward, but catch myself before I hit the ground. Aro raises an eyebrow. "Is this true, Bella?"

"My coven also assisted me, but we were threatened. We feared for our lives," I reply.

Chelsea snarls at me and kicks me again.

"You break the law just by standing here," Marcus drones. "We have no choice but to execute you, unless you wish to re-join us and provide the location of your coven."

I look up at him, and bare my teeth. "Over my ashes."

Caius looks particularly excited about that prospect. I glare at him. Aro walks forward and looks down at me once more. "So you have made your choice. I knew that hunting animals would make you weak."

For the second time in one day, I make a stand. "Hunting animals gives me humanity, and my humanity makes me stronger than you could _ever_ hope to be."

Aro shakes his head pityingly, then addresses Chelsea and Heidi. "Take her to the dungeons. It won't be long before her coven attempts to rescue their dear leader."

Chelsea and Heidi wrench me up from my awkward kneeling position, and drag me to the dark underground of the Volturi stronghold. They throw me into the dungeons, and laugh as they lock the door and walk away. I sit on the cot and pray to any gods there may be that Victoria and the gang won't be so stupid as to try and save me.

xXxXxXx

_**Victoria POV**_

As soon as Brett gets us where we are going, I whirl on him. "What the hell! Why did you do that? I could have stayed with Bella!"

Brett drops his head and mumbles at me. "She told me to get y'all out of trouble. I did what Bells told me."

I glare at him. Kayla quietly takes Brett's hand, and they murmur quietly to each other. Cassie looks horribly sad, and Sam's holding her securely. Marty's crying and Alex looks severely out of his comfort zone. Tanya is sobbing. Peter's hugging Tanya, murmuring to her. The Cullens each have reactions varying from 'WTF!' to 'holy shit we need to go get Bella'. Tanya takes one look at me and launches herself over, hugging me. I hug her back and mumble, "We're gonna get Bella. I don't care what she wants; the Volturi aren't going to hurt her."

Tanya looks up at me and her tears are gone, leaving hope open on her angelic face. "Let's go find our best friend, huh?"

I nod, then address the whole group. "Who's coming with me to go get Bella?"

Our whole coven automatically agrees; even Kayla. The Cullens agree, too. All of us join hands; I'm holding hands with Tanya and the short pixielike Cullen, Alice. Brett grins cockily and everything's swept away in a whirl.

xXxXxXx

_**Bella POV**_

Hope.

In the dark dungeons of the Volturi castle, there is no hope. There is no light. There is no happiness. There's only tiny cells with titanium bars. It's not normal titanium; it's a special compound made with some vampire venom to increase to the strength. There's a small cot. There's no windows.

I sit on the small cot, fiddling absentmindedly with my necklace. The woman in the cell across from me is sobbing openly and wailing about her mate. Heidi comes downstairs and drags her out. The woman reaches out to me, screaming for help. I can only watch. She is taken upstairs, but I still hear her shrieks. They are cut off very suddenly, and there is a screeching noise like rock being ripped apart. I wince. There are footsteps, and quiet whispering. I can't smell who they are, because the draft is blowing away from me. A door is shut, and the wind comes my way for a split second. I smell my family.

I fly to the cell door and whisper, "Guys? I'm over here!"

I stick my arm out and a familiar hand grabs it. Victoria is grinning at me. I move over and peek down the hall. I can see the rest of my coven, too, and the Cullens. Victoria starts messing with the lock. She has the door open in less than a second. I hug each of them, joyous. Then I turn on Victoria, pretending to be angry. "I told you to take care of the family."

"They didn't have to come," she replies, laughing.

Everyone looks prepared to leave. I look around at the dungeon; at all the hopeful faces. It's painful to even think of leaving them behind. I frown. "You'll be free soon enough. We'll come back. I swear."

A girl that looks maybe sixteen is grimly smiling at me. "I think there's a lot of people here that'll hold you to that."

I nod. Then we're gone.


End file.
